iMake My Own Fate
by History Maker 21730
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie's lives are about to take an unexpected turn as two mysterious new students enrolled at their school.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Terminator. The credit goes to James Cameron as the creator of the universe and the FOX studios as the series creator. I do not own anything iCarly. All credit goes to the Nickelodeon Studios.

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone who stumbled across this story! This is a Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and iCarly crossover. I know that Carly and the gang are about thirteen or fourteen year old in the show, whereas John and Cameron are already sixteen or seventeen in the series. Assume that in this story Carly and the others are in their high school, in the same age as John and Cameron, and in the year 2009. Enjoy!**

**Characters: (for those who are not familiar with both universes)**

**John Connor : A sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is destined to be the future leader of mankind in the war against the machines that took over the world.**

**Cameron Phillips : An cybernetics organism from the future that looks like a teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was reprogrammed by the resistance in the future to protect John Connor at all cost.**

**Carly Shay : A sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She hosts her own web show called iCarly with her best friend, Sam Puckett.**

**Sam Puckett : A sixteen year old blonde girl with brown eyes. She's Carly's partner in her web show.**

**Freddie Benson : A sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is the technical producer of iCarly and really adept at 'tech-stuff'.**

**Spencer Shay : Carly's brother who works as an artist. He sometimes messes up with his creation.**

**Gibby Gibson : Carly's friend who likes to be shirtless at some occasions.**

**Sarah Connor : John's mother, teacher and protector. She can be over-protective in dangers, but still a good mother for John.**

**Derek Reese : John's uncle from the future. He is Kyle Reese's older brother who was sent by future John to aid the present crews to stop Judgment Day.**

***Other characters will be introduced as the story progresses***

* * *

><p>iMake My Own Fate<p>

_September 14__th__, 2009_

_Ridgeway High School, Seattle_

School was as boring as usual, even in the senior year. They were sitting and listening to their teacher's lecturing about the Civil War in their second period history class. Carly looked at Sam who sat besides her, scratching something on a crumpled piece of paper. Sam noticed that she was being watched.

"What?" she asked soundlessly, seeing Carly's raised eyebrows. Sam finished her scratching with an exaggerated dot and handed it over to Carly discreetly to the teacher's attention.

It was of Freddie gunned down by the Confederacy army.

Carly tried to hold her laughter as she returned the paper to Sam, not wanting to be caught red-handed carrying the paper by the teacher. Freddie noticed this from his seat and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Miss Shay, is there something funny you want to share in front of the class?" Crap, the teacher had noticed it then.

Carly put her best innocent expression while saying, "No, Mrs. Harrison."

"Good. Now, the attack of U.S. military installation in South Carolina that happened on April 12, 1861 had triggered Lincoln to…" the lecture continued.

Therefore, the class was fairly overjoyed when the bell rang a few minutes after.

* * *

><p><em>A week before<em>

_September 7, 2009_

_Los Angeles District_

It was of normal family's living room with neat furniture and modest-looking couch. There was only one catch. The family that inhabited the house was anything but normal. One of the examples was the current scene in the house.

"I can't get the bullet out. I would do more damage if I try," a young male voice could be heard saying the sentence with a hint of concern and frustration.

"Cameron will do much better than I am," he added.

The gruff-looking guy that was laying and bleeding on the couch answered him, "No! _It_ will kill me. It's metal, John. You can't trust it. At the perfect time it will stab you from the back."

"Shut up! You're bleeding furiously right now, Derek. Now's not the time for this. She's your only chance," the young man replied with a slightly raised voice.

Now the woman who was pacing back and forth worriedly joined the debate, "Put him under, John. He won't listen to you. He's half-delirious."

The young man whose name was John obeyed the woman without question. He ignored the man's indignant spluttering as he worked.

"Tin-miss, do your work now," the woman spoke with a commanding voice to the pretty teenage girl who had been staring out at the window, ignoring the whole conversation taking place.

The girl worked methodically and efficiently.

"The bullet is out. It didn't nick any major artery," she said as she showed the bullet in front of them. Then she looked out at the window's direction. "Cromartie has known our location. We'd better move out," she said with her usual flat tone.

John stared at the woman, his mother. "Mom, we can't run again. You promised we would fight. Wherever we run he will catch us. It's getting useless."

"I'm sorry, John. I think tin-miss is right. Derek is injured and therefore unable to fight. The only resource we have is her," she motioned towards Cameron.

"What about you, and me? We can disable him if we three work together. All we need is a good plan," John shot back.

"No, John. It's too much risk. It's our only choice," Sarah felt the conversation was slowly turning into a heated debate once again.

"There are other choices, Mom. We can't run again. I don't want to run anymore. We fight. That's what we do, right? If future me was here, I'm sure he would make the same decision," John countered back adamantly.

"No, future you knows when it is to fight and to hide. We move, John. That's final," Sarah said with finality in her voice.

John stared at her angrily but didn't say anything. Sarah sighed. One day they would fight as she promised, but now it was time to run, once again.

* * *

><p>"Next on iCarly, we're going to show you one of our most popular segments," Carly began.<p>

Sam pushed a button on the remote as she and Carly said simultaneously, "Messin' with Lewbert."

"Carly's brother, Spencer, has made a special gift basket for our favorite doorman," Sam said.

"As the basket is currently being delivered now, Freddie has put a camera to record the whole event," Carly added.

"Turn on the live recording, Freddie," Sam said.

Freddie clicked a button and the monitor slided in. A video of Lewbert sitting down in the counter, playing with his wart (that's gross!) came into view.

"Now the basket's coming," Carly said as the monitor showed a uniformed man dropped down an expensive looking gift basket to the lobby's counter.

"Here's the surprise," Sam said, half-eager, half apprehensive. Lewbert moved to open the gift, or at least he was trying to do that when his duty called. Two females and two males came into view, carrying one bag each.

"Just open the basket, you idiot," Sam said, annoyed.

"Should we turn off the video for a moment?" Freddie's voice in the background was heard.

"Nah, we'll just wait and see," Carly answered him.

Lewbert and the new guests seemed to be having a serious discussion, which looked like they were making a deal to stay in the apartment. Then the moment they were waiting finally came. As the older female signed the form in front of the counter, Lewbert opened the basket. The basket literally exploded with a loud bang, showering the lobby with confetti. However, the reaction was not what they had expected, though. Lewbert was practically screaming (fortunately, he didn't get knocked out once again). It was what they had expected exactly. However, the younger female pulled out some kind of gun and shoved the younger male toward the wall while protecting him with her body along the way. The older male and female pulled out their gun, too.

"Relax, Cam. It was just a prank," the younger male said from behind his female companion.

"Shit, we pulled our guns," the rough voice of the older male sounded.

The next thing Carly, Sam and Freddie watched was that the four guests looking for any survaillance camera. It was not long before their camera was found. Then, the video went off.

Carly stared at Sam and Freddie for a moment before letting out a shriek.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said to the camera.


End file.
